


Encounter?

by monakaatowa



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monakaatowa/pseuds/monakaatowa
Summary: Background checks are mandatory now.





	Encounter?

“Let me see here.” Umbreon sifted through the pile of applications next to her, pulling out one covered with scribbles and a bite taken out of it. “Your name is….wait, you didn’t write your name.”

“Veeenooo!” it hissed. The creature splayed its tentacles over the table, and almost got its slime on it.

“Hey!” Spina snapped from his drink stand. “Please don’t drip slime on the tables.”

“Sorry!” Umbreon yelled, smacking the creature’s tentacles from the table. “So your name is Veeno….Right?”

“Veeeee….” it growled.

“Close enough.” she said, then nudged the Sceptile next to her. “Your turn.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Let’s see,” she picked up a pile of papers on her lap and shuffled through them. “Do you have any past experiences working for rescue teams? I know exploration teams are more common on this continent, so if you’ve only been in one of those, that’s fine too.”

“Veeeeenooo!” it said, then jumped on Sceptile.

“Get off! This is not how you should behave if you ever want to be employed!” she screamed, running in circles around the cafe.

“Sceptile, stay still!” Umbreon snapped, chasing Sceptile around the cafe and out of the building.

“That was obviously an alien.” one of the other customers remarked.


End file.
